Hero's Sonate
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren saves the Ash's life.


Title : Hero's Sonate  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : LL/BD  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Lauren saves the Ash's life.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to SYFY.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Lauren hurried across the Compound grounds, clutching  
the thick file on the dead Light Fae Elder in her left  
hand. She was exhausted, sore, and needed a fresh  
cup of Oolong tea desperately. Or maybe a double  
mocha capucino.

She hadn't gotten much sleep since the night she'd  
slept with Bo. She regretted having to do it, but  
there were things Bo didn't know, or understand.  
Hopefully, the Succubus would finally sit down and  
talk with her soon.

The problem was what she would say to the other  
woman. How much would she tell her?

She paused as a young, handsome man passed her.  
Brown eyes glanced back at him with flashs of the  
war in Afghastan in the front of her mind.

' Surely not here. ' She swallowed. ' Not on the Ash's  
compound. '

But the man's jacket was two sizes too big. Zipped  
up completely despite it being warm out, and the  
expression on his face... in his eyes...

' Crap! '

Lauren reached into the inside left pocket of her leather  
pocket and pressed the panic button all the Ash's  
personal carried. It would alert security they needed to  
evacuate the Ash and the Elders. But it would take  
time.

She dropped the file on the ground, heading for the  
man. She'd thought she'd left all this behind in the  
Middle East. Suicide Bombers, guns, superglue  
medicine, dosing in five minute interverals.

The doctor came up behind him, taking a deep, nervous  
breath. ' I never got to explain the truth to Bo. '

00000

" Sir! We've got to evacute the premises! "

The Ash frowned as the group of security guards burst  
into the meeting room.

" What's happening? " The Ash stood up quickly.

" Doctor Lewis set off her panic button. " The Head of  
Security herded the Elders toward the door.

" Has any security been sent to her location? " He  
strode out the door.

" Yes, sir. "

" And? "

" They haven't arrived yet. " The guard shifted nervously.

The Ash rolled his eyes at the guards incompetence.  
" Where is she? "

" The courtyard. "

He spun around to take care of the matter himself.

" Sir, please, we must evacute you until we know it's  
safe! "

" I will decide what must or must not be done! " He  
snapped, storming outside.

The world thundered, tilting, dipping, and sending him  
to the ground. In the distance he could see smoke and  
fire.

An explosion.

' Lauren. ' He realized grimly.

The human woman who was his most trusted advisor  
and closet friends.

He climbed back to his feet, and ran. Security was right  
behind him, swearing at his actions. He had also spotted  
several of the Elders. The few who Lauren had personally  
saved from rare uncurable ailments.

The Ash slowed to a walk in the courtyard. Lauren's  
medical personnal were already working on the Doctor.

" Is she alive? " He stopped out of the way.

" I'm having to keep her soul grounded. " Dr. Juan  
grunted.

" Can you save her? " He stepped forward to get a  
better look, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Dr. Matthews sighed. " Her organs are paste, her  
bones splinters, third degree burns on 98% of her  
body... "

" I didn't ask for a report. " The Ash's hands clenched  
into fists. " Can you save her? "

" The only thing that could save her now are Fae  
transplants. " Dr. Matthews answered grimly.

The Ash recognized what the doctor was implying.  
However, when he'd taken over for the previous Ash  
he'd sworn to protect Lauren. No matter what.

" Do it. " He ordered.

" Sir? " Dr. Matthews looked up in surprise. " You know  
what this will do to her? "

" I do. " He grimly agreed.

" And the Elders? " The doctor questioned.

" Approve. " One of the Elder's walked up. " Save her  
doctor. "

" Understood. "

The Ash eyed the security guard standing back. " What  
happened here? "

" It was a Suicide Bomber. "

' Aife. ' He growled.

It was the perfect attack. An attack his security wasn't  
trained to look for, or to handle. Of course, the crazy  
Succubus didn't know about Dr. Lewis, or rather Major  
Lewis. A veteran from the Canadian Forces Medical Service.

" And Dr. Lewis? " He demanded.

" She spotted him, and set of her panic button. " The  
guard answered. " According to witnesses, she confronted  
him after that, but he grew restless, and tried to continue  
on his way. Dr. Lewis stopped him. Sir, she set the bomb  
off prematurely. "

He nodded absently. It made sense. This time of day,  
only one or two people were around the courtyard. If  
she had let the bomber leave, she would have risked  
the lives of dozens of people. Lauren would never let  
the bomber out of here alive, and with no weapon  
except the bomb...

" We're ready to move, sir! " Dr. Juan yelled over, his  
hands never leaving Dr. Lewis's head.

" Let's go. " The Ash ordered.

And when Lauren recovered he was going to make her  
train the idiots on his security.

00000

Bo's head snapped around as yet another guard went  
running by. Not only was the whole place eerily silent  
and empty, but the large guards kept sprinting past  
like chickens with their heads cut off.

" Okay, seriously, is it me, or have we stepped into a  
war movie? " Kenzi popped up.

" It's not just you. " Bo confirmed, turning the corner to  
the lab, and freezing. " Shit! "

" Wh- Is that...? " Kenzi pointed weakly.

The Succubus hurried forward as a medical team scurried  
by with Lauren.

" Oh Fae. " She whispered. Bo started into the lab, but  
a dark hand on her shoulder stopped her.

" You'll only get in the way. "

She jerked away from the Ash, glaring at the calm looking  
Fae. " How can you be so calm? Lauren is... "

" Dr. Lewis is recieving the best treatment possible. " An  
Elderly Fae spoke up. " Right now, you would better serve  
her by stopping the person who did this to her. "

" What did happen? " Kenzi quietly asked.

" She saved the compound from a suicide bomber sent by  
Aife. " The Ash declared.

" Aw shit. " Kenzi put her hand to her forehead.

" Aife?! " Bo felt her inner Succubus trying to rise in  
rage. Aife had nearly killed Lauren. " Why the hell was  
Lauren the one to save the damn compound?! Where  
was your security?! "

" My security never noticed the bomber. " The Ash  
admitted in disgust. " No one did, except Dr. Lewis.  
The minute she did, she sounded the alarm. "

" What a minute. " Kenzi waved her hands. " How is  
it Dr. Hotpants spotted the guy when no one else  
could? "

" Dr. Lewis is a veteran of the Afgahn war. " The Ash  
replied. " She was on the frontlines. She is a fully  
trained solider, and has had a lot of experience with  
bombers, including suicide bombers. "

Bo swallowed at the thought of the women she saw  
so often in fatiques in the Middle East. It just wasn't  
something she could picture, or comprehend in the lest.

" No way. " Kenzi breathed. " But wait, why did she  
end up getting blown up if she's this big bad G.I. Jane? "

" Good question. " Bo glared at the Ash. " Care to  
answer. "

" She set the bomb off on purpose. " A second Elder  
spoke up. " They were in an unpopulated area, and  
he was too strong for her to apprehend. In the end  
she choice her life over ours. "

Dog collar. Slave. Brainwashed.

" You bastards. " She hissed.

" I see you never let the doctor explain. " The Ash sighed.

" What's to explain? " Bo glared in ever rising fury. " She's  
your slave. Your command, she barks. You clap, she throws  
herself on top of a bomb for you. "

" Oh dear. " A third Elder frowned. " You don't know. "

" What's to know? " Kenzi eyed them darkly.

" I'm afraid Dr. Lewis's... conditioning is a hold over from  
the previous Ash. " The third Elder's eyes flashed gold.  
" That... man... was a traditionalist where human servants  
were concerned. Very traditional, to the point we were  
forced to vote him out of office. "

Bo studied the group closely. She could see the truth in  
their faces.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
